


I Like it Rough

by Buggycas



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming Out, Karaoke, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: I once swore I’d never write a Karaoke fic. I have failed miserably. When Xander needs a reading from Lorne, his song choice shocks everyone, save one bleached blonde menace.





	I Like it Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing… and although Lady Gaga’s bi-sexual tendencies make mine come out But I’m never going to have HER either.  
> Spoiler alert? Continuity? What’s that? This is just a spot of fun that has nothing to do with anything.  
> AN: I was recently reminded that I have a crap ton of old one-shots on this computer since this account is fairly new I figured I'd post them. These are mostly unbetaed, but I did put them through Grammarly.

^_________~

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Buffy groused, following her little group into the magically protected demonic bar.

“Hey, look at it this way.” Willow said, faux brightly, “At least you don’t have to be the one singing.

“Yeah.” Xander said with a nervous sigh looking at the club, “Anyone else wishing it was Giles who had to sing tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah.” The girls sighed almost automatically in unison.

“I mean… he’s a good singer and all.” Buffy defended.

“Don’t worry too much Nummy.” Spike smirked, flicking his cig aside as they entered, “Sure you’ll be entertainin’, long as ya don’t go about singin’ that awful bouncy Dance music ya pretend you’re not into.”

Xander Sputtered and glared at the blond accusingly then he got an evil smirk and said, as smoothly as his voice could go, “Just for that, I’m picking a Lady Gaga Song.”

“You know Handsome, I’ve probably got some costume pieces in the back if you really want to sing her stuff.” The Green Red horned demon they were there to see said with a grin over his Sea Breeze.

“You know? I might take you up on that.” Xander said, before disappearing with the green demon, an almost Spike worthy smirk on his face.

“Is anyone else scared?” Willow piped up, a concerned look on her face.

“Oh yeah.” The other two said in unison before both blonds and redhead laughed.

=P

Xander sighed as he looked out over the crowd before looking at the clothing he’d chosen. He was already starting to regret this idea, but he was going through with it. If at the very least to tease his lover, and, in a way, finally come out to his best friends. It was time to access the well-repressed memories from his time at ‘The Fabulous Lady’s Night bar’.

As the first notes and electronic voices drifted over the stage, he walked out, now clad in a shade too small black leather pants, and a sheer opalescent barely covering black top, his hips moving to the beat.

_Your love is nothing I can’t fight_  
_Can’t sleep with the man who dims my shine_

The shock and drool from those around him as he sang out were enough to give him all the confidence he needed, his body moving not in the dork spastic he usually moved in, but the sleek sexiness of a panther; learned the summer after high school.

_I’m in the bedroom with Tissues and when I know you’re outside banging and I won’t let you in_

_‘Cause it’s a hard life_  
_With Love in the world_  
_And I’m a hard girl_  
_Loving me is like Chewing on pearls_

The groans he got when he touched his mouth and sang about chewing on pearls gave the brunette a smirk, deciding to work the room now, walking around, pausing at the least repulsive of the demons.

_You’ve got me wondering why, I_  
_I like it rough, I_  
_I like it rough, I_  
_I like it rough_

_You’ve got me wondering why, I_  
_I like it rough, I_  
_I like it rough, I_  
_I like it rough_

_Won’t go without my fix tonight_  
_It’s a little too rough_  
_Prom Girl wipes her tears with silver lines_  
_And she can’t get enough_

_I’m in the bedroom with Tissues and when I know you’re outside banging and I won’t let you in_

Xander couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this… sexy. In Oxnard, the couple of times he danced, he felt like a piece of meat, he figured it had something to do with wanting one of the many creatures staring at him. That and he was able to make the ‘tissues’ like a LOT more suggestive. There were more than a few squirms.

_‘Cause it’s a hard life_  
_With Love in the world_  
_And I’m a hard girl_  
_Loving me is like straightening curls_

_You’ve got me wondering why, I_  
_I like it rough, I_  
_I like it rough, I_  
_I like it rough_

_You’ve got me wondering why, I_  
_I like it rough, I_  
_I like it rough, I_  
_I like it rough_

“Oh My GOD,” Buffy whispered, as Xander danced his way to them now.

He was smirking, seeing their expressions as he approached, especially the glint of Yellow in Spike’s eyes as he teased the girls.

_I’m Shiny and I know it_  
_Don’t know why you wanna blow it_  
_Need a man who likes it Rough_  
_Likes it Rough, likes it rough_  
_Baby likes it rough_

_I’m Shiny and I know it_  
_Don’t know why you wanna blow it_  
_Need a man who likes it Rough_  
_Likes it Rough, likes it rough_  
_Baby likes it rough_

And now he got to where he planned to go, looking into Spike’s eyes as he sung the next line, his gentle touch broke the self-fighting Vampire’s concentration, and his game face showed. Xander didn’t mind, he just caressed the ridges.

_Is it ‘cause you don’t mean it_  
_Or because I don’t feel it_  
_Unless it’s rough_

_Is it ‘cause you don’t mean it_  
_Or because I don’t feel it_  
_Unless it’s rough_

_You’ve got me wondering why, I_  
_I like it rough, I_  
_I like it rough, I_  
_I like it rough_

_You’ve got me wondering why, I_  
_I like it rough, I_  
_I like it rough, I_  
_I like it rough_

And once he was done with the song, he straddled his Vampire’s lap. He then leaned in and whispered, “I like it rough” into the man’s ear before nipping it, then blushing as he came back to himself at the applause around him, and the gaping look from his best friends. “Err… I guess this is the point where I admit Spike and I have been dating for a while?” he blushed.

Spike smirked and gave the boy a smack on the beautiful leather clad ass, causing a gasp, and a little groan. “Later pet. I want ta take you up on that.”

Xander gave him a smirk as he looked down into those now again blue eyes, “I take it you like my happy music now then?”

“Let’s get out of here pet.” He growled a bit, “But yeah, a bit.”

“I’ll be back after I return this stuff to Lorne,” Xander said, before running off to get his reading and leaving a hard and growling vampire behind him.

“Bloody tease.” He groused, wishing the boy could bring the clothes with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Et Fin. 
> 
> I think I’ll leave it there. Hope you liked it!


End file.
